pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Willa Śm-i-erci
Była 22:13 w Halloween. Razem z Krzyśkiem i Maćkiem postanowiliśmy zbierać cuksy. Ja przebrałem się za Jasona z Piątku 13-tego, Krzysiek za Jeffa, Maciek - za Dr.Philipsa. Po drugiej stronie parku stała biała willa nadgryziona zębem czasu. Wcześniej jej nie było. Postanowiliśmy tam pójść, by sprawdzić to. Gdy przechodziliśmy przez park, coś szybko wyskoczyło z krzaków i porwało Maćka. 2 minuty później coś równie zagadkowego porwało Krzyśka. Postanowiłem przejść przez krzaki i zobaczyć co to. Za krzakami siedział Deadpool i jakaś dziewczyna. Siedzieli i piekli na rożnie Maćka i Krzyśka. Krzyknąłem ze strachu. Oni to zauważyli. Deadpool rzucił we mnie kataną. Zrobiłem unik (czmych) i sięgnąłem z niesamowitą prędkością pobliską gałąź. Cisnąłem nią w dziewczynę i ogłuszyłem ją. Deadpool mocno wku*wiony pobiegł w moją stronę. Niczym Parkourowiec wskoczyłem na drzewo. Potem wskoczyłem przez okno do tajemniczej willi. Na kanapie obok mnie siedział... emo pieseł. Chciałem go pogłaskać (był taki słodziaczny młłłłłłła) ale on ugryzł mnie w rękę i pobiegł do pokoju obok. Poszedłem za nim. Byliśmy w salonie. Wszędzie było pełno topionego sera. Emo pieseł wbiegł na schody a przede mną z sufitu spadł jakiś mutant. Miał białą głowę i siekierę w dłoni. Odezwała się we mnie moc ninjy. Skoczyłem na niego i kopnąłem w twarz. Wyciągnąłem siekierę z jego dłoni i mocno w niego nią walnąłem. Mutant zawył z bólu i padł. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że w jego kieszeni była jakaś kaseta. Pobiegłem do pokoju, gdzie wcześniej wbiegł pieseł. Piszczał i wskazywał łapą na telewizor. Pomyślałem, że może być tam jakaś cenna wiadomość, więc włożyłem kasetę do telewizora. Na ekranie pojawił się jakiś profesor i mówił: Dziennik Roberta Sztamika. 24 maja 1923. L.A.J.K stworzyło wreszcie portal międzywymiarowy. Jednak zaraz po wypróbowaniu maszyny, system został zawirusowany. Nasi naukowcy przewidują, że do czerwca 2809 roku, zawsze w Halloween o 22:13 będą problemy ze światami. Przewidujemy: Willę Śm-i-erci, Nawiedzony Warzywniak oraz Zamek Krwi i Tortur. Koniec wpisu. "Wtf", pomyślałem. Ta willa powstała tu przez ten L.A.J.K. No nic, musiałem iść dalej. Emo pieseła nie było, ale za to wszędzie był topiony ser. Gdy się odwróciłem, słychać było jakiś trzask i telewizor pękł. Zauważyłem, że na żyrandolu siedział Electro. Ciskał we mnie piorunami, ale ja skoczyłem na żyrandol i zrzuciłem go. Electro ściągnął spodnie. Na jego majtkach było z tuzin błyskawic. Wszystkie poleciały w moją stronę. Wyciągnałem rękę i zatrzymałem je w powietrzu jak w Matrixie. Cisnąłem nimi w żyrandol, który spadł na Electro. W kominku pojawił się jakiś koleś i zaczął coś śpiewać po hiszpańsku. Electro zaczął niszczyć błyskawicami żyrandol. Ale straczyło mi czasu na ucieczkę. Tamtego gościa w kominku zalałem butelką wody, którą miałem przy sobie. Pomyślałem, że tak będzie najlepiej. W pokoju obok był żywy obraz przedstawiający topiony ser oraz jakiś raper. Obaj rapowali na przemian, ale zignorowałem ich. Wbiegłem do jakiejś bodajrze łazienki. Oczywiście cała była w topionym serze. Podszedłem do lustra a tam pojawił się jakiś koleś (dzięki bogu nie pojawiła się tam Krwawa Mary). Był podobny do KaeNa. Ser topiony opadł ze ścian i zobaczyłem, że jest tam jeszcze 5 luster. Tamten koleś zaczął wnerwiająco grać jakąś muzę i pojawiać się po kolei we wszystkich lustrach. Powiedziałem uroczyście "WYPIE*DALAJ, ALBO BĘDZIE Z TOBĄ ŹLE!". On to zignorował. Mocno się wku*wiłem i zbiłem z półobrotu te wszystkie 6 luster. Już miałem wyjść z tego wariatkowa (Deadpoola już pewnie nie było), kiedy kawałki lustra...zaczęły ożywać. Powstał z nich jakiś ogromny potwór. Pojawił się ryj tamtego gościa i potwór rzucił się w moją stronę... Obudziłem się... w swoim łóżku. "Uff, to był tylko sen" pomyślałem. Jednak gdy wstałem okazało się, że na moim łóżku było mnóstwo...topionego sera. _______________________________________________ Autor: Mikstefan Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania